


Stone Cold

by MoonKnight78



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonKnight78/pseuds/MoonKnight78
Summary: First try at fanfic





	Stone Cold

Hisoka was walking home. He had been searching for scraps through the dumps that is Meteor City for most of the day. Hisoka’s family was poor and often sent him to find them food. It was hard to come by and digging through trash cans and finding even a small piece of stale bread or an apple rind was like finding a buried treasure. Almost everyone had left the city due to the harsh environment and it began to become a trashy wasteland not even fit for rats. The only ones who remained were people who couldn’t afford to leave.   
As he approached his shack he smelt something he had never smelt before. It had the scent of sickly sweet charcoal. The pungent odor almost made Hisoka vomit. The image he saw was not one any person would want to see. It was his parents. They were tied up and on fire. Their skin already blackening. He fell to the ground. Who could he possibly call for help? The area was almost completely deserted.   
“Who could do this?” He wondered with his face in the dirt. They were poor. What could anyone gain for killing them? Nothing. He couldn't find any reason for anyone to do this. His parents were nice people. They didn't ever cause anyone any trouble. They had no enemies. Or at least, none that he knew of.   
As he began to turn away, his face met the fist of an unforeseen stranger.  
Hisoka plummeted to the ground stirring up dirt and ash. The man just chuckled and kicked him in the gut. The man continued until Hisoka began spitting up blood. Once he finished he pinned Hisoka down with his knee piercing his back. The man grabbed Hisoka’s arms and tied his hands behind his back. He then proceeded to pick Hisoka up and toss him into the trailer that was connected to his truck. 

“Welcome to the team,” The man exclaimed before closing the door.


End file.
